gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Catch 21/Quotes
Opening Spiel Welcome to Catch 21. I'm Alfonso Ribeiro. Let's say hello to our dealer, Mikki Padilla. Let's meet the players, 'cause one of them could leave here with $25,000/$50,000. Catchphrases Round 1 "We play with a standard deck of cards. The object of the game is to make as close to 21 as you can without going over. Catch 21 exactly, and you're an instant winner." (Season 1 only) "Now, the object of the game is to make a 21 without going over. Catch 21 exactly, and you're an instant winner/you'll win instantly." (Seasons 2-4) "We'll start you off with one card each. Mikki, deal the cards." (Mikki dealing the cards for each player) "Now, players, to earn more cards, you need to be the first to ring in and correctly answer a multiple choice question. Anytime you get a card, you can keep it make your hand better, or force it on one of your opponents to make their hand worse to bust them out. you have a hand that you like, and you're the one in control, you can freeze. You'll get 100 points for each correct answer, and 500 points for winning the round. Are you guys ready? Let's play Catch 21." "And if you're the first player of the day to get/catch a 21 exactly, you will win this..." (Seasons 2-4) "You get 500 points for winning this round for a total of (insert score)." (Whenever a contestant wins the round). "Round 2 is coming up, but if you at home love watching Catch 21 on TV, you'll love to play online for free exclusively at and GSN.com. Stick around, we'll deal more Catch 21 right after this." Round 2 "Let's recap the scores. (Insert score recap)" "Now keep in mind, when this round is over, we're gonna have to say good-bye to the player with the lowest score/the player with the lowest score will be eliminated." "The prize for catching/getting a 21 exactly is still in play." (Seasons 2-4, in case the prize hasn't been won yet) "You got 100 points, you're in control." (When a contestant answers a multiple choice question correctly) "You get 500 points for winning this round for a total of (insert score). We've got (insert contestant in the lead) in first place with (insert leading score), (insert contestant in second place) in second place with (insert second place score). (Insert last contestant), thanks for playing." "When we come back, (insert two high scored contestants) will go head-to-head/face-to-face for a chance/shot at/to win $25,000/$50,000. We'll be right back after this." Round 3 "Welcome back to Catch 21. Now, (insert two remaining players), you've made it this far, but only one of you gets to move on to our final round and a chance to play for $25,000/$50,000." "The prize for catching/getting a 21 exactly is still in play. This is your last chance." (Seasons 2-4, whenever someone doesn't catch 21 in the 1st 2 rounds) "There are no points in this round. It's all about knowledge and the luck of the cards." "The winner wins $1,000 and moves on to our Final Round." (Season 1 only) "The winner wins $1,000, plus those all-important Power Chips. They can be a lifesaver in our Final Round. You'll get a Power Chip for each round you've won, plus one more for winning the game." (Seasons 2-4) "Now, control of the cards is more important than ever." "Now, being quick and correct is more important than ever." "When we come back, (insert winning contestant) is gonna try to win $25,000/$50,000. Don't go anywhere." Playing the Cards "Let's see his/her next card. Mikki, deal the card. "Looking for an (insert card) for an instant 21 (and the Special Prize)." "It's a (insert card). - Mikki Padilla (when she deals the card for the controlling player) "It's a (insert card). What do you wanna do? Do you wanna keep the card or pass it? (if decides whether the controlling player keeps the card or pass it to their opponents) "I'm gonna pass it to (insert one of the opponents)." - Contestant (when passing the card to the opponents) "I'm gonna keep/take it." - Contestant (when he/she keeps the card) "I'm gonna keep/take it and freeze." - Contestant (when he/she keeps the card and freezes with a better hand before 20) "You can't/cannot freeze, because you're not the one in control." (If a contestant has 18, 19 or 20 in the deck after the opponent has passed) "There are no ties in Catch 21. You must make a (card before 20 or) 21 to win." (when a contestant freezes with a better hand before 21) "(insert contestant), you've busted. You're out of this round, but not out of the game." (when a contestant has busted in Round 1) "(insert contestant), you've busted, which also means that (with only lowest score,) you're not gonna continue and move on to the next round. Thank you so much for playing." (when a contestant has busted in Round 2 with the lowest score) "No more questions, we're just gonna deal the cards." (If there's only one controlling player left to play the cards) "It's a (insert card that has gone over 21), which means, (insert contestant), you've busted." (when a final controlling player has busted) "And since you're the first 21 of the day, you win the Special Prize." (whenever the first contestant gets a 21 exactly) "You just won $1,000." (when a contestant wins the game) "You just won $1,000 and you've won the Special Prize." (when a contestant wins the game and gets a 21 exactly) Bonus Round "Welcome back to Catch 21. I'm here with (insert player who won the game) who just won $1,000 and now is about to play for $25,000/$50,000." "Until now you had to play with/work with only one hand, but now you're gonna play with three. We've got a new deck that's been shuffled and cut backstage, so we'll start things off by dealing you one card for each hand. Okay? All right, Mikki, deal the cards." (Mikki dealing the cards for each hand) "Now, the object is to Catch 21 exactly, do that in one hand, and you'll win $1,000. Catch 21 twice, and the money jumps/climbs to $5,000. But if you manage to Catch 21 in all three hands, you will win... $25,000!" (Season 1-2 only) "Catch 21 once and you'll win $1,000. Catch 21 twice, and the money jumps/climbs to $5,000. But if you manage to Catch 21 in all three hands, you will win... $25,000/$50,000!" (Season 3-4 only) "But be careful, because if you should bust in any one of the three hands, you will lose everything except the $1,000 you won earlier. So if you want to stop/quit, just say so." "Here are your Power Chips. They can keep you alive in our game. Each Power Chip/one allows you to change the card if you don't like it. You've won a Power Chip for each round you've won, plus one more for winning the game." (Season 1-2 only) "Here are your Power Chips. They allow to change a card if you don't like it." (Season 3-4 only) "You've won 1/2/all 3 rounds, so you get 1/2/3 power chips plus one more for winning the game; 2/3/4 power chips. Use them wisely. (Season 2-3 only) "You've won 2/3/4 power chips. 1/2/3 for winning all the rounds you've won plus one for winning the game. Use them wisely." (Season 4 only) Tagline "We'll be back next time with new players trying to play their cards right. She's Mikki Padilla, I'm Alfonso Ribeiro. Thanks for watching. See ya!" Category:Quotes & Catchphrases